The Caraban Threat
by meercatangel
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP!Jack Sparrow kidnaps Elizabeth and Will to help him face a new enemy. But they soon find they have all changed since their last adventure. R&R!
1. The Storm

The weather was not friendly that night. The sea was violent, waves crashing down, the storm was not looking any better. Deafening claps of thunder were barely heard over the howling winds. Most ships were docked and safe from the torrential rain, but one was battling on. One with black sails.

The intemperate ocean rose and fell, foam spilling like blood pouring out of the wounds the impact of the waves left on the water. The moon was hidden by clouds, and not a single star dared to show it's face in the thunderous sky, streaked with the vehement bolts of lightning.

The waves crashed together, tossing a ship around on the sea, threatening to capsize The Black Pearl. It's crew was getting tossed around until they could barely stand, every one of them soaking through. But still they worked hard, as their Captain ordered. Jack Sparrow paced the deck impatiently. "Are we there yet?" he complained. "Not yet Cap'n, but we be nearing it." replied his loyal first mate, Mr Gibbs.

Jack paced up and down the deck, muttering to himself. He knew that if he didn't sail through the storm, it would take another two days to reach Port Royal, and he needed to get there faster. He had been counting on the weather, but it had turned on him. Two of his crew had gone overboard and been claimed by the cruel ocean, pulling them below the surface down to Davy Jones' Locker. Jack knew that it was his fault they had gone, but the storm was only going to delay them, and he couldn't afford to be delayed, not at a time like this.

"Can't this bloody tub go any faster?" Jack cursed.

"Cap'n, this be the Pearl. It's the fastest ship around." Mr Gibbs knew that if Jack was cursing the Pearl, he must be anxious. He swallowed a mouthful of rum from his ever present leather flask, and thought for a moment.

"Cap'n, we are near Tortuga." Jack looked up. "Mate, not even Tortuga can soothe me spirits now. I need to get to Port Royal or I'm a dead man."


	2. Port Royal

**Chapter-2**

**Author- DearAngelGirl**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Disney, POTC or any of it's characters or plots.**

The storm had ended, leaving a calm sea for Jack to sail on. His spirits had considerably brightened, and so had the sky. The sun glittered on the water, and Jack could see Port Royal through his telescope. "Full sail ahead, you scabrous dogs! Work hard, hoist the sails, just get us to Port Royal."

The residents of Port Royal did not know they were being approached by the familiar black sails of the Pearl, or they might have been prepared. Standing on the docks, admiring the new ships of the fleet, The Intrepid, and The Majesty, was the Governors daughter, a beautiful young woman. She battled with the sudden wind over her hat, until she let it blow it away, settling in the water. She laughed as the soldiers approached her. "That's a shame , shall we dive in and get it for you?" they asked. Ever since she had fallen in the water from the great height of the tower, and they had been unable to rescue her due to the fact they couldn't swim, they had learnt, and had been eager to prove it to her ever since. "No, that's quite alright, I have a lot like them anyway." Her lack of care and utter joy was astonishing to the two men, as they watched her walk happily over to the blacksmith where her best friend was working on a huge order of swords for the Commodore.

The wind whipped the flags of Port Royal as The Black Pearl eventually drew into the docks. The crew began to climb off, ready to swarm, as Jack watched them run into the town,

scaring away people who were unfortunate enough to see them.

The Commodore, James Norrington, saw the familiar blacks sails in the dock, and ran out onto the bridge. Pirates were running through Port Royal. "GILLETTE!" he shouted. Gillette appeared on the far bridge. "Bring out the guns and weapons!" The Commodore ordered. "I want those pirates blasted into next week!" "Yes Sir!" Gillette nodded, and hurried away to tell the soldiers.

Norrington glared at the black-sailed ship. "I'll destroy you yet, Jack Sparrow. Mark my words."

**Please review! Thankyou!**


	3. The Captives

Jack stood with his back to Port Royal, smiling as he heard the shouts and screams of the terrified residents. What they didn't know was that his crew were under strict rules to only get the people he wanted, and if any of them were to humiliate Norrington, that would be a bonus. He waited for a while, until he heard people approaching the ship. He held out his gun. "Who goes there? What's the password?"

"Rum be the password, if I'm not mistaken Cap'n." Jack lowered his gun as Mr Gibbs boarded the ship. Mr Gibbs then motioned for a few members of the crew behind him to board.

Two members of Jack's crew stepped onto the deck, holding the two prisoners they had strict orders to capture. Those two being Elizabeth Swann, the governors daughter, and Will Turner the blacksmith, who appeared to be unconscious.

"This one's a right feisty one." said one, motioning to Elizabeth, who promptly kicked him in the shin. He howled in pain, and dropped her. "Whoa!" Jack cried, waving his arms around. "Stop her!" Elizabeth ran across the deck, sure she was going to make it, when she was stopped by a wall of Jack's crew, all brandishing swords. She stopped and back away, spinning round to run the other way, only to be caught by Jack.

"You wretch!" Jack caught her wrists as she attempted to hit him. "I wouldn't do that if I was you darlin'." Elizabeth tugged her hands back down to her sides, and folded her arms. "Jack, why did you bring us here?" Seeing that she wasn't going to try and run away again, Jack turned around, with his back to her, and paced along the deck. "Well, it seems that I need you and young William here to be of some assistance." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "What kind of assistance?"

Jack, still with his back to her, grinned. He could tell that she was interested.

" I need to find a map, which will lead me to an island, where I can find some treasure which I can use to bargain with a very angry island king, who wants my blood. So to speak."

Elizabeth kept her arms folded. "Why do you need us to help you? I would have thought you were perfectly capable of doing it yourself."

Jack turned to face her. He admired the stubborn nature she had. "Well love, as wonderfully wonderful as my crew may seem, I don't really suspect them to be able to keep me ali-,….handle said task."

Elizabeth didn't look convinced, but there was a certain glint in her eye Jack could see, and he liked the look of it. All he needed to do was push that little bit extra. "I can see you're not entirely sure. Well, what if gave you part of the treasure, and make you an honorary member of me crew? What say you to that?" Jack outstretched his hand.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, and then shook it. "It seems we have an accord Mr Sparrow." Jack withdrew his arm. "That's Captain Sparrow to you."

Elizabeth gave him a half-glare half-grin, and started towards the cabins. Jack gave a triumphant smile, and swaggered to the wheel, stopping for a moment when he passed Will. "What happened to 'im?" he asked one of the pirates known as O' Connelly. O' Connelly laughed and replied, "He tried to protect the lady sir, but we 'it 'im over the ead'." Jack looked at the unconscious blacksmith, and said, "Oh good. I would have hated for something terrible to have happened to him. But you should have gone easy on the lad. He is a eunuch." On hearing this, O' Connelly dropped him, and wiped his hands on the front of his dirty shirt.

Jack gave him a bored look, and walked to the wheel. "Men, I am pleased to announce our first stop. Tortuga!" Elizabeth spun around, just about to open the cabin door. "Tortuga? Tonight?"

Jack stared at the incredulous expression on Elizabeth's face. "Of course not!" She gave him a suspicious look, and disappeared inside the cabin. As soon as she'd gone, Jack said in a low voice to Mr Gibbs, "We'd never make it tonight anyway."

**Let me know what you think so far! Thankyou!**


	4. Crossbones

4

Days had passed, and Will was happy to be back in the crew, and often challenged them to a sword fight. They obliged, but usually lost. On the third day after her kidnapping, nightfall had arrived, and Elizabeth sat in the cabin, brushing her long brown hair. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Jack came in. "Love, there's no need to pretty yourself up for me, though you could do without that dress, it's-"

"Jack." Elizabeth interrupted, having hurriedly put the brush down and blushing furiously. "What do you want?"

Jack sauntered into the room. "_Captain_ Jack, if you please, love. Well, me and the crew are having a little get together down below, and wondered if you'd be so kind as to join us." Elizabeth thought for a moment. She still didn't completely trust that man. She remembered the feel of the cold metal on her neck as Jack had swung his handcuffs over her head. Then she looked at the Jack who stood in front of her, an expectant expression on his tanned face.

"Fine."

"Good." Jack said, a smile spreading over his face, gold teeth glinting in the candlelight. He turned to go, then remembered. "Oh, and Elizabeth love, you might want to change your dress. It's not very, pirate."

Elizabeth stood up,her hands on her hips. "And how exactly do you suggest I do that?" Jack's smiled widened. "There's a chest under the bed." He watched as the young woman's eyes slowly swung to the bed, looking for the chest.

"I'll be off then." he said, waving his hat. Elizabeth dropped to her knees as soon as he had left the room. Pulling the trunk out onto the floor, sending dust flying everywhere.

Inside were white shirts, waistcoats, black trousers, and one pair of brown pirate boots, like the ones Jack wore. She pulled off the dress she had been wearing, and carefully placed it inside her pillowcase, leaving the pillow bare.

She tore a long piece of black ribbon from one of the curtains, and tied her hair back in a low ponytail. Strapping a red sash round her waist, she slid in her sword, and made her way to the Captain's dining quarters. Cheers erupted from the room as Elizabeth opened the door. All the men, including Will, who was laughing, clashing his bottle of rum with that of Mr Gibbs. Jack suddenly called to her from across the room. "Elizabeth! So glad of you to join us! Come to watch us play Crossbones, have you?" Elizabeth was confused. "Crossbones? What's that?"

"'Tis only the best pirate game around lassie!" Gibbs explained. "You throw the dice, and pray to Neptune they don't land on the skull and crossbones, or equal seven, or you lose the game, and the bet." "Bet?" Elizabeth asked, interested. "Aye, you place a bet on somethin' of value, and if ye lose, ye must pay up." Gibbs said. Elizabeth realised that a sudden hush had come over the room, and everyone was looking at her. She took a long look at all the faces, and then said, "So, who's first?" The cheers went round again, and Elizabeth sat at the small round table, and picked up the dice.

What will happen? Is Elizabeth going to win or lose? Who will she challenge first? Submit a review and I'll keep going!


	5. Confessions and curiosity

**I'm sorry, this is a really short chapter for Will, explaining, well, just read it.**

Will stood at the helm, gazing out at the dark water, the breeze gently blowing his hair. Jack stood beside him, the silence was deafening. "So what going on between you and ol' Lizzie, eh?" Jack asked, aware it was an awkward question, but desperately wanting to find a topic to which Will would respond. Will looked up from the water and sighed. "I confessed my love to her, but she just wanted to remain friends. She said that she was too deep in our friendship to allow anything more to happen." More cheers came from the room, and they both turned and looked in the window. Elizabeth was laughing, the men were everywhere, cheering and holding up her arm in celebration. "So, Lizzie is free, not tied down, single?" Jack asked curiously. Will gave him a suspicious look. "Yes, but you are to stay away from her, do you hear me?"

"You have my word, mate." Jack answered.

As the cheers erupted once more, Jack thought for a moment, and left Will sighing into the wind.

**R&R!**


	6. It's a fool's bet!

**Sorry, Will and Elizabeth fans, this one isn't for you, but could you read it anyway?**

Elizabeth was having a wonderful time, she had more than enough money won to buy her own ship at the rate she was going. "Who's next?" she asked. Silence.

"Come on, I can't have beaten everyone?"

Gibbs looked around and shook his head. "I'm afraid you have Missy, there's no-one left for you to beat."

"Actually mate, that's not entirely right."

Murmurs and whispers echoed through the whole room as Captain Jack Sparrow stepped up to the table, and sat down in the chair opposite Elizabeth. She looked surprised, before saying. "Name your terms, Captain Sparrow."

Jack grinned. "Ladies first, love."

Elizabeth hesitated, before dropping a handful of golden coins onto the table. Jack smirked. He placed a handful of coins on the table, and picked up the dice.

About a half-hour later, Jack threw up his hands. "It seems I have no money left to bet." Cheers went up around the room, then quietened down to a deathly silence. Elizabeth stopped laughing, and stared at Jack, who had risen a finger to his lips.

"However, that does not necessarily mean my luck is out. All my money may be gone, but I have one more thing to bet on."

"What might that be?" Elizabeth asked, interest clear in her eyes.

Jack held up his forefinger, before he spoke.

"One thing. One debt, one mission, one act to which the loser must comply. To both sides."

Mr Gibbs whispered urgently behind Jack, "Don't be an idiot Jack, it's a fool's bet!"

Jack ignored him and grinned at Elizabeth. "Agreed?"

Elizabeth looked at the faces around her of the crew. "Agreed."

Jack's grin widened. "I believe it's my roll."

He took the dice off the table, the crew was silent. Cupping them in his hands, he shook them, and then, let them go. Not one noise was heard as the two dice rolled across the table. They landed in front of Elizabeth. Her voice was shaky as she announced the outcome. "Five."

The crowd stayed silent as Elizabeth picked up the dice. She shook them gently, and opened her hands. They rolled across the table, the whole crew watching as one stopped in front of Elizabeth. The other spun around on one corner, tension high as it slowed down. When it stopped, the crew all breathed in, as Jack read out the one word. "Seven."

The cheer for Jack was deafening, people jumping up and hugging one another. Elizabeth sank back in her seat, utterly defeated.

The shouts were suddenly interrupted when O' Connelly put his head round the door. "Captain, the dawn has arrived."

"Good, good, raise the anchor. Get back to your posts, all of you, back to work!" The crew grumbled and moaned as they shuffled out of the room, leaving Jack and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood up. "Well done Captain Sparrow." she said shortly, making her way to the door. She just began to open it, when Jack spoke. "You don't want to be doin' that just yet." Elizabeth turned, closing the door. "Why not?"

Jack grinned, walking towards her. "If I recall, you owe me one favour, one mission-"

"One act to which I must comply." Elizabeth said, not wanting Jack to finish the sentence she had hoped not to hear. "That's right." Jack said, his smile wider than Elizabeth had ever seen it before.

He was so close that there was only a few inches between them.

Elizabeth refused to move. "May I inquire as to what the act may be?"

Jack gave a small coy smile and lowered his head, rapidly decreasing the space between them.

Elizabeth let out a small gasp as Jack crashed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. He placed his hand behind her head and tangled his hands in her hair, which had broken free of the ribbon and flowed down her back. Jack slowly stepped forwards, forcing Elizabeth to back up against the door. She was melted into it, and responded as fiercely as Jack. Unknown to them, Will was watching gravely from the window.

"Bloody pirates." he muttered, and walked to his cabin.

**Will this create tension on the ship? What will Will do now? R&R!**


	7. Anger

**Thankyou to all my reviewers. R&R!**

When they finally broke apart, they both were panting, trying to catch their breath. Jack moved towards her again, but Elizabeth pushed him away.

"No Jack. There was _one_ act, _one _mission_, one _thing to which I have already complied."

Jack was slightly surprised, but still smiling.

"You're right love. So how's about another game?"

He motioned to the table with his hand. Elizabeth smiled.

"No, Captain Sparrow, I think I'm needed on deck."

"As am I love, as am I."

He walked to the table. Elizabeth gave him a suspicious look.

"What are you doing?"

Jack held up a bottle. "I need rum."

He gulped down the burning liquid. Elizabeth smiled and turned away, picking up her ribbon.

"I'll see you on deck Captain Sparrow." She opened the door, and walked out into the fresh morning air.

The sun was not yet up, but the sky was noticeably lighter. Suddenly, a hand was placed over her mouth. She struggled and tried to scream.

"Shush!" the voice hushed her. It was Will.

He pulled her into his cabin, where he let go of her mouth. She was furious. "Will, what one earth do you think you're doing?"

Will gave her a weak smile.

Elizabeth noticed he was upset. "Whatever's the matter?"

"I saw you and Jack." Elizabeth sank down onto his bed.

"Oh. Will, I'm so sorry, it was just a bet."

Will was shocked. "A bet?"

Elizabeth looked up from the floor, still sitting on the edge of his bed. "Yes." she whispered.

Will knelt on the floor in front of her, and tilted up her head with his finger. "Elizabeth, even it was just a bet, I know now that you will not hesitate to think of me. So I will ask you this one last time, will you please be with me?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm sorry Will, I cannot force myself to love you."

Will stood up slowly. He lowered his head, and banged his fist on the table. Elizabeth jumped at the noise, and ran out of the cabin.

Tying back her hair with the ribbon, Elizabeth ran to the end of the deck, and grabbed hold of a rope on the floor. She pulled it hard, aided by the sudden strength her anger with Will had given her. The sails flew into the air, and the journey continued.

Jack watched Elizabeth with fascination and concern. her expression was livid, and she was working harder than anyone on the ship. He had tried to talk to her, but she had shrugged him off and ignored him. Just what was wrong with her?

**Will Jack discover what Will saw? Will Elizabeth's guilt make her fall for Will?**


	8. Tortuga

**Thankyou for my reviews!**

Jack was laying on his bed when Mr Gibbs entered. "Captain, we're nearing Tortuga." Jack sat up. "Good. I can stock up me rum supplies. And we need new crew members too, to help with the war against King Fortutaka."

"Aye Cap'n." Gibbs nodded, and disappeared up to the deck.

Jack walked into Elizabeth's cabin. She sat at her desk, looking into the mirror.

Jack walked up behind her, hoping he hadn't been seen.

"I hope, Captain Sparrow, that you are not looking for pleasurable company as I am not the woman to supply it to you."

Jack stopped dead, and walked normally instead of creeping. Rats, he forgot she could see him in the mirror.

He thought about what she had just said. "What do you mean, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth smiled and stood up. "What happened after Crossbones was a bet, not an act of any emotion."

Jack sat on her bed. "Yes, love, but could it not be that you could show emotion after said act of a result of you losing the bet?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Nice try Jack."

Jack sighed, and left the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours had passed since she had spoken to Jack, and Elizabeth sat in her cabin. Suddenly, she heard the calls of the crew, and went out to the deck. She asked Mr Gibbs what was going on. "We're getting off at Tortuga lass, Jack needs to get some more rum."he replied.

"Typical." Elizabeth muttered, and joined the crew, who were getting off.

Jack was greeted with a slap. As usual.

"Elizabeth!" The woman who had slapped him called, waving her hand to her friend.

Elizabeth recognised the woman by her black hair and light blue bandanna.

"Anamaria!"

She ran up to her friend, and they both walked into the bar, leaving Jack rubbing his cheek. "Watch that one." he said to Gibbs, who was standing beside him. "If she starts hanging round with Anamaria, I'll bet you my hat there'll be trouble." Gibbs nodded, and strode into the bar with his Captain.

Will was miserable, and drinking plenty of rum to try to ease the pain. He looked around at the crowded, noisy bar.

He saw Jack in deep conversation with a tanned man, who was obviously a pirate.

He had black hair tied back in a short ponytail, and a silver hoop earring in one ear. He was wearing a white shirt, a red cloth waistcoat and a long greyish colour coat. Suddenly, his face broke into a smile. The man nodded, and Jack shook his hand. He handed over a piece of parchment, and Jack handed over a small red velvet bag.

Will turned away and looked at the bar. Elizabeth was laughing and joking with Anamaria. He was alone. Suddenly, a drunken man slapped the behind of one of the barmaids, who stumbled forwards and crashed to the floor.

He and his friends laughed loudly, as the embarrassed woman got to her feet, her hair tumbling out of the topknot all the barmaids seemed to have. Will didn't know why, but he was outraged. He drew his sword, and held it under the man's chin.

"That's not very respectful now, is it?"

The man stopped laughing, and rose to his feet. He was a well- built man, very big, with an ugly face and an eye-patch.

The bar was silent. Everyone was looking at him. The man took a large gulp of rum out of the tankard he was holding, and then crashed it o his head in a show of strength. He lurched towards Will, but seemed to wobble around.

Then he fell to the floor with a big crash, that made everyone amplify the noise again.

Will turned to the barmaid. She looked at him, blushing. Her long hair was fiery red and curly, and she had grey eyes that were striking in her pale face. She smiled, a red lipstick-y smile, and outstretched her hand.

"Marietta Finch."

Will shook it warmly. "Will Turner."

Then, he had a thought. He remembered that Tortuga barmaids were not likely to refuse being…pleasurable company. "Thank you kindly for standing up for me." Marietta said. "You're welcome." Will replied warmly. "So, I'm a pirate…."

**Ooh! Will's flirting with a barmaid! What'll happen? R&R!**


	9. The Barmaid

**Sorry I took so long to write the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

Elizabeth clanked her bottle of rum with Anamaria's. She was slightly red in the face from laughing so much. Anamaria gulped her rum down, and put her bottle back on the table.

"So, what brings you her to Tortuga?" Anamaria asked.

Elizabeth took a sip of her rum, and took a deep breath.

"Well, Jack Sparrow kidnapped me and Will from Port Royal, and now we're helping him escape almost certain death."

Anamaria didn't look surprised. "Let me guess, from the Island Tribe of Caraba?"

Elizabeth stared at her. "Yes, how did you know?"

Anamaria took another swig from her bottle. "Well, rumour has it, Jack fooled around with the Tribe Leaders daughter, and then of course, he left her on the island to go and find treasure, after stealing most of her jewellery, which he sold to the East India Trading Company in exchange for rum. Now the Tribe Leader wants him dead."

Elizabeth was surprised. But yet, it was so like Jack to do something like that that she wasn't. She took another drink out of her bottle, and looked at Anamaria. "Well, at least something good comes out of all this." Anamaria raised her eyebrow. "What's that?"

Elizabeth took another gulp, and set her bottle on the counter.

"If the Tribe are cannibals, and they're planning to put him in a pot of boiling water, at least he'll get a wash!"

The two women collapsed with laughter, tears running down their faces.

"Unless of course, they're planning on roasting him on a spit over a fire." A voice said from behind them.

They both turned to see Jack, Mr Gibbs standing next to him. "Elizabeth love, it's not very respectful to make jokes about your Captain without checking he's not around."

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, _Captain_ Sparrow." she said, adding extra sarcasm onto the word 'captain'.

Jack sat on the stool beside her, trying not to look at Anamaria.

"We're departing soon." Jack said, drinking out of his own bottle of rum. "We've got enough crew members, and I'm well stocked on rum."

"So I've heard." Elizabeth said, catching Anamaria's eye and bursting out laughing again.

When they finished, Elizabeth had an idea.

"Anamaria, why don't you come with us?"

Anamaria thought for a moment. "Well, that Captain of yours still owes me a ship, but I'll join. It'll be fun."

Jack sunk his head into his hands. Elizabeth and Anamaria held up their bottles, and clashed them together. Elizabeth raised hers to her lips, but it was empty.

"Oh, bother. Where are the barmaids?" she asked, tossing her bottle onto the floor.

"There's one." Anamaria said, pointing across the bar.

Elizabeth, Mr Gibbs and Jack all turned their heads to see one red-headed barmaid, who was occupied. By Will. They all watched as Will kissed her, oblivious to the four who were watching. Elizabeth suddenly stood up. Her head was spinning, and she felt dizzy. "I need some air!" she gasped, and ran out of the bar. Anamaria and Gibbs watched as Jack followed.

Tears dripped down her face as she sat on the wooden steps round the back of the bar. Was Will so desperate to get her out of his head he would be with a barmaid?

It wasn't her fault she didn't love him, but she didn't want to see him throwing himself at other women because he wanted her so much.

"You alright love?" Jack asked, appearing and sitting beside her.

"Oh, Jack, I don't know what to do. I don't love him, but I can't stand seeing him so desperate."

Jack pulled her close to him, and stroked her hair as she buried her head in his shirt. "It's alright love, it's alright."

Anamaria and Gibbs walked out of the bar and saw Jack with Elizabeth.

"That dirty scoundrel! He's going to have her by the end of the night!" Anamaria raged, and started towards them, but Gibbs held her arm.

"Calm your jets, lassie. He's not going to go after her, not now."

Anamaria glared at them, and walked towards the Pearl.

Gibbs looked at them as he turned to walk away. "You're a good man, Jack. You're a good man."

Elizabeth leant against Jack, with no more tears left to cry. His warmth was so comforting.

"Come on , we'd better be getting back to the Pearl." Jack said.

Elizabeth sighed and stood up, Jack's arm around her shoulder.

She looked up at him gratefully. He looked into her deep brown eyes, as she looked into his charcoal- rimmed ones, and they started walking. The crew was sleeping soundly, Gibbs in his cabin and Anamaria stretched out on a hammock. Jack and Elizabeth boarded the ship, and Jack took her into his cabin.

"Jack, I-" Jack shushed her.

"Look, love, just get some sleep." Elizabeth nodded, and took off her sash and sword. Propping them up in a corner beside her boots, she sat down on the edge of the bed. Jack sat beside her, and they both lay down. Elizabeth snuggled into Jack, and they fell into a deep sleep.

**Just in case anyone was wondering, al they did was sleep. Nothing else! R&R!**


	10. Norrington

**This is a really short chapter about Norrington.**

One man stood at the end of his ship, white sails flapping in the wind. Commodore James Norrington was pursuing Elizabeth, and he was sure that he would find her. He had set out on the Dauntless as soon as he had heard she was gone. He knew instantly Jack Sparrow had kidnapped her, and he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He was heading towards Tortuga, and he would ask around once there. "I'll save you Elizabeth." he promised, and then he turned and walked back to his cabin.

**R&R!**


	11. Good man

**Sorry I've taken so long to submit this- I'm adding the rest today hopefully.**

When Jack woke up late the next morning, it was ten hours since they had left Tortuga, and Elizabeth was gone. He rubbed his eyes, and pulled on his hat and long brown coat and boots. Striding onto the deck, he barked orders at his crew. He saw Elizabeth talking to Anamaria. Her long brown hair was back in her usual low ponytail, tied with the black ribbon. "You!" he called to Elizabeth. "Get back to work! What do you think I'm paying you for?" At the sound of pay, the crew all looked up, silent. "Figure of speech, won't happen again." Jack said. The crew lowered their heads and got back to work. Mr Gibbs stood next to him. He saw Jack watching Elizabeth. "Cap'n, nothing happened between you and Elizabeth last night did it?"

"No, Gibbs, it didn't. Sorry to disappoint you, but I was a perfect gentleman." Jack replied, not taking his eyes of Elizabeth. Gibbs smiled. Jack was a good man.

**R&R!**


	12. You kissed her

**This is a longer chapter than the last one**

Will swabbed the decks with fury, the mop crashing against the floor with great violence. He couldn't believe he could have been so stupid last night. It was a good thing he had only kissed the girl, and not gone further, or he might hate himself even more.

"Ah! I've had it with pirates!" he cried angrily, tossing the mop to the floor.

"There's no need to take it out on me mop mate, it never did you any harm." Jack said, appearing beside him.

Will turned to him. "Jack, did you take me and Elizabeth only for work purposes, or are you planning to make use of our services?"

Jack walked past him, merely replying, "Mate, you need rum."

Will followed him down into the cellar. Jack pulled out two bottles of rum from a crate, and gulped down about a quarter before passing one to Will.

"I need your services, dear William, because you helped me so well in our previous adventure."

Will took a sip of the rum, and then looked at Jack.

"I wasn't helping you Jack, you helped me. I needed to save Elizabeth." He took another long swig. "She was supposed to fall in love with me, but it didn't work that way."

Jack looked at Will's sad face. "You can't force her to fall in love with you, mate."

Will sighed. "I know that Jack, but I've been in love with her for so long, I just didn't expect her to turn me down."

Will stared miserably down at the floor, clutching the bottle of rum in his hand.

Jack thought for a moment. "But if she didn't marry you, why didn't she marry Norrington?"

It was a simple question, but Will looked as if he couldn't find the words to phrase the answer.

"Well, the Commodore was going to ask her on the day you decided to make us members of your crew."

Jack stopped drinking. "He what? Oh, great, that's going to get me straight into his good books."

Will smiled weakly. "Yes, as will it that not only did you stop his proposal, you also took her with you so he couldn't ask her even after you'd gone."

Jack laughed and clashed his rum bottle with Will's and raised it to his lips, unaware that Norrington was indeed sailing after him.

Three days later, and Will was still feeling miserable over Elizabeth, though he had brightened up a little. Jack was steadily barking orders at the crew, striding across the deck and gazing out at the sea. Gibbs stood next to him, constantly reminding him of where they were. "Cap'n, we be approaching the island."

Jack looked surprised. "The island of Caraba?"

"Nay, the island of the treasure."

Jack's surprised expression faded. "Ah yes. The island of the treasure."

A few hours later, the Black Pearl rested on the white sand of an island with a large jungle, and the supposed treasure Jack had been looking for. The crew began climbing off the dock. Captain Sparrow and Mr Gibbs were standing on the deck, ordering and counting the crew as they got off the ship. Three were missing. Will, Anamaria and Elizabeth.

Jack called to Anamaria and Elizabeth. "Are you two coming?"

Elizabeth looked up. "No, I think that we should stay here and guard the Pearl, _Captain _Sparrow."

Anamaria looked as if she was trying to fight back laughter. "Aye _Captain _Sparrow, we be as good as men, if not better."

Then they turned away again.

"I don't trust those two." Jack said, narrowing his eyes at the two giggling women.

"Ah, leave 'em be Cap'n, that Elizabeth's a feisty one, and Anamaria be strong." Gibbs said, eager to go and find the treasure. Jack gave the two a suspicious look before crossing over to the side of the boat.

"William," Jack said, standing beside him, "I need you to accompany me and the crew onto the island, to find the treasure of the jungle."

Will looked up. "The treasure of the jungle?"

Jack nodded. "Aye, lad. The chest itself is so covered in vines that we could pass it and not know it. We need your sharp eyes."

Will stood up, his own eyes flashing angrily. "Speaking of which Jack, these sharp eyes saw something a little while ago that we need to talk about."

Jack looked nervously at Mr Gibbs, who was looking confused. "Mr Gibbs, I need a word with Master Turner here in my study. Your in charge 'til I get back."

Mr Gibbs stood up straight. "Aye Cap'n."

He turned to the crew, and began shouting orders. Jack turned and walked past Will into his study, as Will followed.

Once they were inside, Jack turned to Will, and sat down in his chair.

Will stayed standing, anger clear in his face. "I saw you Jack. You kissed her. You knew how I felt about her and you kissed her!"

Jack stayed in his chair, inspecting the dirt in his fingernails. "Felt being the operative word, eh mate?" Will was confused.

"What?" "You see, when you were with that barmaid in Tortuga, Elizabeth saw, and guess who she came to?"

Will shook his head. "No! This is not about me and Marietta, this is about you and Elizabeth!" Jack grinned. "So you remembered her name?"

Will was getting more and more frustrated. "Jack, why did you kiss her?"

"It was a bet, mate. I won, and that was my prize."

Will drew his sword, and pointed it's tip at Jack. "LIAR!" he yelled. Jack stood up. "Ask her yourself mate."

"Elizabeth would never bet herself in a game!" Will said.

Jack grinned again. "It wasn't her. You see, she bet gold, and I bet one thing the loser had to do for the winner."

Will stopped, letting his sword clash to the floor. "So, there's nothing between you and Elizabeth?"

Jack grinned. "Not at all mate."

Mr Gibbs knocked on the door. "Cap'n?"

"Coming!" Jack called. He handed Will's sword back to him.

"You'll be needing this." He turned towards the door. "Stay away from her, Jack."

Jack nodded, then exited the study, and walked out onto the deck. Will followed. They all stepped out onto the beach, leaving Anamaria and Elizabeth on deck. Jack had left his coat and hat in his cabin. The sun shone down brightly as they talked about the plan.

"…..through the jungle and we all keep a look out for the treasure." Mr Gibbs finished. The crew nodded. Then someone called out, "How will we know which way to go?"

Mr Gibbs looked at Jack.

"With this." Jack produced a yellowing piece of parchment. The map! "According to this, we should go, that way!"

He pointed in a direction that led into the jungle, and the crew started walking. Will took one look back at the Black Pearl, and followed.

**R&R!**


	13. Getting closer

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, so here's 5 new chapters for you!**

Commodore Norrington was getting close. He had had the best lead in Tortuga, where a number of people had seen Jack, and one red-headed barmaid said she had seen Will Turner. Elizabeth had left with her friend Anamaria, she had said. He scoured the horizon, desperate to see those black sails. Commodore James Norrington always got what he wanted, and he wasn't about to let Jack Sparrow stop him.

**R&R!**


	14. Undead Skeletons

Elizabeth sat with Anamaria on deck, laughing over a few bottles of rum they had got out of the cellar. It was funny how much she had hated the stuff at first, but now it was almost the only thing she drank. Elizabeth was wearing Jack's hat, and Anamaria was wearing his coat. Elizabeth suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Anamaria.

"Doesn't Jack still owe you a ship?" Anamaria took a swig of her rum.

"Aye.." she said, giving Elizabeth a suspicious look.

"Well_, I _have a plan." Elizabeth whispered. Anamaria leaned closer to listen...

Jack cut his way through yet another vine as he strode through the jungle, slicing away leaves and branches.

"Where is that bloody chest?" he cursed under his breath, poring over the map. Mr Gibbs suddenly called from in front.

"Cap'n, we've found something!" Jack ran up ahead. Two skeletons were sitting next to a chest with a lock shaped like a human eye.

"How do we open it?" asked Gibbs. Jack picked up a rock from the floor, and smashed it onto the lock. The rust had made it weak, and it fell away easily.

"Oh." Gibbs said. Jack opened the lid, and smiled triumphantly when he saw the mass of golden coins and rubies inside. The whole crew sang the song, 'A Pirates Life for Me', on the way back to the beach, when suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Will drew his sword.

"Who's there?" he demanded. Suddenly, there were rustles in all the bushes surrounding them. The crew trembled, muttering frightened things when a skeleton came out at them. It lay motionless on the floor. Jack stared at it.

"You see, it was just a dead skeleton." he laughed.

"Uh, Cap'n?" came the worried voice of Gibbs. "Oh bugger." said Jack, as the entire crew was surrounded by a tribe of very angry, _very _un-dead skeletons.

**R&R!**


	15. Unexpected

Will was the first to move, cutting up a skeleton in front of him, the bones toppling to the floor. Then with an almighty roar, the crew stepped forwards and starting slashing the skeletons with their swords, the skeletons hitting back with rusty blades. Will ducked as two skeletons both aimed at him, cutting off each other's heads. Jack held two swords, and spun around as one came at him, cutting first through the middle and then cutting off it's head. The crew surged through the army of bones, crushing the ones laying on the floor. O' Connelly was defending the chest, yelling and hitting at any skeleton who came near. When the last skeleton had been decapitated, the crew started back towards the beach. Jack started off the singing again, and Will laughed happily; it had been a while since he acted the hero. Finally, light streamed from a parting in the trees in front of them. The way was already cut, and it was a lot smoother to travel. O' Connelly was holding the chest, protecting it from anything that dared come near. Jack rushed ahead of the others when he saw the familiar shine of the beach. Gibbs watched as his Captain stood still after bursting through the jungle. Jack watched in horror at the sight in front of him. "Oh no." he said grimly.


	16. Love hurts

Gibbs ran and stood beside Jack. "What be the matter Cap'n?"

He looked in the direction Jack was staring in.

"Oh no."

Anamaria was steering the ship away from the beach, leaving the crew and it's Captain stranded. Jack set off with a burst of speed, running alongside it as The Pearl skimmed across the water.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" he hollered, waving his hands around. Elizabeth appeared at the edge of the ship. She took his hat off her head and waved it at him.

"Farewell Captain Sparrow!"

"NO!" Jack yelled. "You're taking my ship, my hat, my _rum_!"

Elizabeth disappeared for a moment, and then threw down a bottle of rum. "There you go!"

"I'll get you for this!" Jack shouted.

Elizabeth laughed, and joined Anamaria at the helm. Jack watched until they were out of sight. Will came up alongside him with Gibbs.

"I told you they couldn't be trusted." Jack said gravely. He picked up the bottle of rum and began to drink it.

"What are your orders Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"We wait with our weapons until the next ship comes along, and then we attack." Will raised an eyebrow.

Jack shrugged. "Either that or we wait for the sea turtles."

Elizabeth sighed with happiness. But deep down, she felt guilty. She looked out at the speck that had once been the island, and sighed. "Anamaria, I think we should turn back."

"What?!" Anamaria turned to face her friend. "Are you insane, woman? I just got the boat the Jack Sparrow owes me and you're asking me to give it up?" She shook her head."No. I'm not going to give up for that cur. He can't be trusted."

"Please, Annie. And, if we take it back, maybe we can think of even worse things to do to him." Anamaria turned to face Elizabeth.

"You are _not_ a very good pirate are you? Lady, you crazy!"

Elizabeth smirked. "I have ways, Annie. I promise that if you take this boat back to the island, I'll get you enough money to buy a new boat, with interest _and_ humiliating Jack in the bargain." Anamaria looked with interest at her friend.

"Lizzie, what's gotten into your head?" Then she realised. "You've got a plan."

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled dangerously. "I have a plan."

Jack was bored. It had been hours since Anamaria and Elizabeth had sailed away in his ship, and it was dark. Night had fallen, and the crew were restless. Suddenly, he saw a huge black sail looming in front of him.

"What the bloody hell?" he sat up. In front of him, was the Black Pearl. Elizabeth waved to him from the deck.

"Ahoy there Captain Sparrow!"

The crew stood behind him, swords in hands. Gibbs whispered to him, "Jack, do we still attack?" Jack smiled up at Elizabeth.

"Follow my lead, and wait for my orders." He boarded the ship, the crew close behind. He sauntered over in his drunken way to Elizabeth, Anamaria glaring at him from behind, with her arms folded. He stood behind Elizabeth, making her turn with her back to Anamaria.

"It's nice to know Captain Jack Sparrow harbours no hard feelings." she smiled at him. The crew, including Mr Gibbs went down below to sleep, exhausted from the days events, all except O' Connelly and another pirate.

"Not at all, love." Jack smiled, raising his eyebrows at the two men, signalling to them. They stepped forward, and clapped a hand over Anamaria's mouth. She struggled and glared as they dragged her down to the brig. Elizabeth heard the slight scuffle, and turned around. Knowing she had been tricked, she drew her sword. Jack had ran away when Elizabeth had turned, and now she was alone on deck. Or so she thought.

"Jack?" she said cautiously, looking around. She walked around the deck, looking into the shadows. Jack watched as she walked past, and dived at her, making her drop her sword. He held her hands behind her back, and carried on walking forwards, until they were at the edge of the boat. Jack put his face round her neck, as he had when he had captured her in Port Royal with the handcuffs.

"You realise I could throw you overboard right now." Jack said in the same low voice he had used then.

Elizabeth smiled. "Then do so, Captain Sparrow. I have no desire to stay on this ship, if you recall, I was kidnapped."

Jack spun her round and looked into her triumphant face, her brown eyes full of amusement. He grinned, showing his gold teeth. "You know how to push my buttons, lass, I'll give you that. But you can never beat me."

"At what? Crossbones?" Elizabeth scorned.

"No. At tricking me into giving what you exactly what you want."

"Didn't you surrender The Black Pearl directly into my care, Captain Sparrow?"

"Aye, that I did. But didn't you bring it back?" Jack said, refusing to give in.

Elizabeth smiled, still against the edge of the ship. Jack was still holding her arms behind her back. "Yes, I did bring it back. But you don't know why."

"Oh, I think I do, love."

"Really."

"Aye. One word, love. Attraction."

"Attraction?" Elizabeth said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Jack's grin widened. "Aye." He started to lower his head, when the cold blade of a sword was stuck under his chin.


	17. Lies and Tears

Will stood with his sword under Jack's chin. Jack slowly backed away from Elizabeth, holding his arms in the air. His own sword had been picked up by a member of the crew, who were sleeping down below. Will was still holding his sword, a livid expression on his face.

"You lied to me." he said slowly. "You said there was nothing going on!"

"There isn't , mate." Jack said, still backing away.

Will laughed. "I just caught you! You were about to kiss her again, behind my back."

Jack pressed up against the wall of his cabin.

"You lied, and now I'm going to make you feel the pain I feel."

He raised his sword. Jack winced. Will brought down the blade, when another crossed it. Elizabeth stood next to Jack, holding her own sword.

"Elizabeth?" Will asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Leave him alone Will." Elizabeth said in a firm voice, holding her sword firm. Will dropped his with a thud onto the deck.

"I don't understand, I care about you!" he said, in a pained voice that made Jack feel a little guilty.

"You care about me? That's not what it looked like in Tortuga!" Elizabeth cried, tears brimming in her eyes.

Will looked at the floor. "I didn't mean...I was drunk...I didn't care for her, not the way I do about you."

He looked up again, staring defiantly into her eyes. "But do you really care for Jack? You have kissed him, I know, I saw, but do you care for him?"

Jack took advantage of the fact that Will's sword was on the floor, and stood in front of him. "If I could just intervene for a moment, the only kiss we shared was the result of a bet."

Will removed his gaze from Elizabeth, and set it on Jack. "Yes, but what about just then?"

Jack sighed. "It seems me and Lizzie have a little connection , but I can assure you that it only occurs after one of us tricks the other. Or, after a bet."

Elizabeth lowered her sword into her sash. "Will, you are turning into the Commodore."

Will stared at her. "Elizabeth, why did you take the Pearl?"

Elizabeth was surprised, that was not maong the things she had been expecting him to say next. "It was a plan. Jack still owes Anamaria a ship, and I thought-"

"Then why did you bring it back?" Will interrupted.

Elizabeth looked at the floor. "I felt guilty. After the battle with Barbossa, this is Jack's life. I couldn't take it from him."

Will looked at both Jack and Elizabeth, then turned and walked away. They heard the door of his cabin slam. Elizabeth placed her sword back in her sash. Jack called for Mr Gibbs. He ran up to the deck, wearing his nightshirt.

"Aye Cap'n?" he asked, looking around wildly and panting from lack of breath. "What be the emergency?"

"There's no emergency Gibbs, I just need you to-" he turned to Elizabeth, who was looking very confused.

"So sorry to do this Lizzie, love." he said. He turned back to Mr Gibbs.

"I just need you to kindly escort Miss Swann down to the brig. It's all for her own good."

Mr Gibbs looked surprised. "Yes Cap'n." He took hold of Elizabeth by the shoulders and started walking towards the door that went down to the brig.

She didn't struggle, just walked perfectly calmly across the deck, Mr Gibbs gripping her shoulders. Jack watched. The two locked eyes as Mr Gibbs opened the door, and then they went inside.

**R&R!**


	18. The Cell

Anamaria watched as Elizabeth was put inside the second cell. "Oh, I see they got you too."

"Yes." said Elizabeth. She was still a little shaken up from the previous events.

"Lizzie, what's wrong? And why did it take so long for them to get you? Did you fight back?" Anamaria asked, concerned for her friend. "I thought you had a plan? Come on Lizzie, don't go all silent on me. Something happened didn't it? What happened?"

Elizabeth looked up, her face sombre. "It's just Will. He can't seem to accept the fact that I can't be involved with someone I've been friends with for so long."

Anamaria snorted. "He didn't seem that bothered when he was with that barmaid. And she was my friend."

Elizabeth stayed silent, and dropped her gaze to the floor. Anamaria sighed, and lay down on the stone seat, and fell asleep.


	19. Blood Bargain

Several days had passed, and Will wasn't speaking to Jack. Jack had not seen Elizabeth since he had had her locked in the brig, but he knew that it was either her or Will, and he didn't need Will to hate him anymore than he already did. He stood at the helm, gazing out onto the sparkling waters, the wind blowing through his hair. "Captain, there's a ship coming to the side of us." Mr Gibbs' voice broke through Jack's thoughts.

"There is? Where?"

Mr Gibbs handed Jack the telescope. He looked through the tube to see a long boat behind them. Intricate patterns swirled up the sides. There was no name to identify the ship, but the dark green sails were recognised immediately by Jack.

"Aaaaaaaargh!"

Jack yelled, running and hiding behind the mast. "What is it, Cap'n?"

Mr Gibbs asked, shocked by his Captain's lack of bravery. Will approached the two men. They had shaven heads, and skulls were painted over their faces with white paint. Red streaks were painted on their bare chests. Will lowered the telescope. "So what's the problem?"

"It's the crew of Caraba. If they catch us, they'll kill everyone on board." Jack explained, now standing up.

"But I thought you said you had to go to the island to bargain with the Tribe Leader, so why are they coming after us?"

"Listen, mate, I haven't bargained with the leader yet, so he hasn't told them not to go after my blood yet, so we are most definitely not out of danger yet." Jack said, looking a little guilty.

"What?" Will said incredulously. "I thought you had made a deal with him!"

"Not yet."

"I wouldn't worry Captain."

"Why not?" Jack asked Gibbs, a look of pure confusion on his face, wondering why he shouldn't worry when he was in serious danger of being killed.

"The ship's gone."

Jack stood up fully, and looked around. "It must have been a warning." he said, calming down a little.

Will was still angry though. "You are a dishonest man, Jack Sparrow."

"As I said, you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest."

"How many days until we reach the island?" asked Gibbs.

"We should be there by tomorrow morning." Jack replied.

"Can we get there faster?" Will asked, determined to beat the Caraban Tribe.

"Mate, that's if we work our hardest, all night." Jack said.

Will sighed. "What happens when we get there?"

Jack eyes glittered mysteriously. "You'll see."

**What's going to happen? R&R!**


	20. Caraba's Captives

Elizabeth woke up to a loud commotion in the early hours of the morning. "Wha- what's going on?" Anamaria yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said, mystified by the loud noises from up on deck. The shouts of the crew seemed to be amplified, and Jack could clearly be heard bellowing orders above the babble. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Captain Sparrow sent me down here to collect you." the crew member known as Smith sneered. Elizabeth drew her sword.

"You'll get nothing, and like it." He laughed.

"I don't think so." He entered the cell, and drew his own sword. "You can come quietly, or I'm going to have to force you."

Elizabeth looked at Anamaria.

"Just drop it, Lizzie. If Jack sent him down here, he won't do you no harm."

Elizabeth glared at Smith, and dropped her sword. Smith smirked, slid his sword into his belt, and gripped her wrists tightly behind her back. They walked up the stairs, where Elizabeth saw Will, sitting on the deck, and tied up with a length of rope.

"Jack? Jack, what's going on?" she asked her Captain, who was standing up by the wheel with Mr Gibbs. Smith forced her to sit down, and looped a length of rope over her head. She felt her arms being tightened to her sides, but she was too shocked to struggle. Jack saw her, and sauntered over to her and Will, who was silently glaring at him.

"Well, we have arrived at the island, and it seems I have a confession to make. I was actually planning to keep the treasure for meself, and you and William here are going to be my bargain."

"You filthy liar." Will spat, his face full of hatred.

Elizabeth looked from Will to Jack.

"Everything you told me was a lie?" she asked, her voice rising. "Yep." Jack replied.

"The bet, comforting me, everything you said was a lie?" she asked, shock and hurt clear in her voice. "Yep." Jack confirmed.

"So what's going to happen to us now?" Elizabeth asked, anger beginning to creep into her voice.

Jack fidgeted a little. "Well, you are going to be slaves for the Tribe Leader, King Fortutaka."

"You mean the whole reason you brought us here was to have us traded for your freedom?!" Will said furiously.

"Yep." Jack replied, no traces of remorse in his voice or expression.

"Cap'n, the Tribe is waiting for us on the beach." Mr Gibbs informed him.

"Ah yes, let's get moving then." Jack ordered. Elizabeth glared at him as Smith lifted her from the floor and pushed her along the deck. But she wasn't going to give up that easily. She turned sharply, and ran down the deck. Smith turned to go after her, but Jack held out an arm.

"I'll handle this.", and ran after her.

Elizabeth hid behind a crate, breathing deeply. She had to get away. She had to. Jack crept up behind her, silently. Whilst she was deep in thought, plotting on how to escape, Jack hauled her to her feet, and turned her to face him, their noses barely an inch apart.

"I hate you. You're a liar and I hate you! I wish I'd never brought the Pearl back!"

Jack just grinned. He loved it when she was angry. "I doubt that you actually hate me, love. It's just a momentary thing.Spur of the moment. Heat of things. We all say things we don't mean when we're angry, love."

Elizabeth glared at him, hating him. "I-" She was cut short by a passionate kiss that made her knees buckle. Jack let go, a grin on his face, watching Elizabeth try to regain her breath. "I think," he said, "In actual fact, you are in love with me."

"Don't flatter yourself, pirate."

"Suit yourself." he swung her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed, but then realised it was useless. she just seethed with anger until the two captives were 'realeased'.

She and Will dropped to the sand, coughing and hurt from the impact, their knees buckling beneath them. Elizabeth saw a beautiful girl in front of them, possibly eighteen or older. She had shining black hair that was short and higher than her shoulders. Swirling black lines were around her eyes, and flicking up and outwards, making it seem like her eyelashes had doubled in length. Her lips were painted white, and her yellowish skin was smooth. Behind her stood the Tribe, with the skulls painted on their faces. Behind them stood the Tribe Leader, his black hair was shaved, and he had angry red lines painted all over his face in zigzags. A necklace of some kind of teeth was strung around his neck, and he was wearing a long white robe.

"King Fortutaka," Jack said, kneeling in the sand, "I offer to trade you these two fine slaves in exchange for my life."

"Jack Sparrow, you have greatly offended my daughter Nimeesha, my Tribe, and our honour." the king spoke, his voice was deep and powerful.

"I know, and for that, I am truly sorry. I swear. But mate, look at these two slaves you can have instead of me." Jack said humbly, looking up to catch the King's reaction.

The king inspected Will and Elizabeth. "They will do."

He clapped his hands and spoke something in a different language. The Tribe surrounded them, and the two biggest men grabbed hold of the ropes. Then they heaved them up, and threw them over their shoulders. "Jack!" Elizabeth screamed as the Tribe descended through the palm trees. "Jack!"

Will glared silently as Jack boarded the ship with his crew, who were now silent, all in awe and shock at what their Captain had just done. A loud scream fom Elizabeth made them all wince.

"Raise the anchor! Hoist the sails! Get us out of here!" Jack barked, and his crew set to work immediately. In a few hours, they were well away from the Island of Caraba, and it's captives.

**What has Jack gone and done? R&R!**


	21. No going backor is there?

Mr Gibbs was still a little shocked. But the Caribbean sun was setting now, and the waves glowed a deep orange. He approached Jack, who was gazing out to sea. "Something the matter Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"I just don't understand it mate. I should be happy that I got me freedom, but all I can see in me mind is her face as they led her away." Jack said miserably.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Could it be? "Jack, you know what it means if you regret leavin' her there."

Jack looked up. "What's that?"

Gibbs smiled. "The lass got to ye."

"No! I mean no, don't be ridiculous. Captain Jack Sparrow never feels anything for any woman! You should know that Gibbs."

"Aye, but I also know a man in love when I sees one."

Jack sighed, and faced the crew. "Turn around men, we're heading back to Caraba!"

Elizabeth was sitting on the jungle floor, tied to a wooden pole. Will was sitting beside her, to a separate pole. "So, I guess he used you like he uses all women." Will said sourly.

"Will, please. This is not the time." Elizabeth said wearily.

"No! It is the time. Don't you realise they're going to kill us?" Will cried.

"Will, calm down." Elizabeth said softly.

Will stopped, breathing hard. "We're going to die." he said sadly.

"Will, you don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"No- you" Elizabeth stopped as one of the Tribe came through the trees. He started to untie the rope that bound her to the pole, and then tied it round Elizabeth's wrists. He led her away as she gave Will one last look, and then they were gone. "Elizabeth!" Will cried.

The Black Pearl reached the island, and Jack was off, straight onto the sand.

He ran through the jungle, cutting down plants and everything that was in his way.

Will struggled at the ropes, trying to get them loose.

Jack burst through a clearing, and saw Will. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Will stared at him. "You-you came back?"

"Yes. Where is she?" Jack asked desperately.

"A Tribe guard came and took her through there."

Jack went to run, then remembered Will and untied him. "Get back to the Pearl." he ordered. Will nodded, and made his way through the jungle. Jack crept though the leaves. He saw then a sight that shocked him. Elizabeth was tied to a pole by a length if rope around her neck. The rope was long enough so she could move, but only a few steps. She sat on the ground, her face stained with tears.

"Alright love?" he asked, making his way to her.

"Jack! You came back!" she cried, overjoyed.

Jack untied the rope around her neck. Elizabeth drew her hand back and slapped him hard on the cheek, sending him reeling. "I think I may have deserved that." he said, before turning to face her and pulling her close. "Lizzie love-"

He was cut off by the yells of the tribe. "They're coming!" Elizabeth whispered, her eyes wide.

"C'mon!" Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her through the jungle, but a different way to the one he had come, they would follow that path. They were somewhere in the jungle, skulls dangling on strings from the trees, shouts echoing around them, when the stopped. Everything had gone silent. Jack raised his hand to his lips. Elizabeth nodded, and they stood still, breathing hard. "Don't worry, love. As a world-famous pirate of the sea, I was born with a brilliant sense of direction. The Pearl is this way." Jack said, pulling back a large palm leaf.

"Aah!" he yelled, jumping back as the Tribe Leaders daughter stood staring at them. "Oh, I was just, ah,"

"Jack Sparrow." the girl said, no emotion or expression in her words.

Jack stopped stammering and winced. "Yes?"

"Give me back my sacrifice."

"Well, actually, I can't do that." Jack said, in the reasoning way he had.

"Why not?" Nimeesha demanded angrily.

"Because darlin', I love this girl with all me heart and soul."

Elizabeth immediately looked at him when he said that. Jack stayed looking at Nimeesha, hoping that she would have the compassion to let them go.

**Will Nimeesha let them go? R&R!**


	22. Rescue attempt

**Sorry if you lot think Jack's out of character, but, oh well, here we go...**

Then again, maybe not. Jack sat in one of the many tree houses of the Caraban Empire. All of them were made out of bamboo strung together with vines. They were very strong, and the insides were quite big. The only furniture the Caraban Tribe had were hammocks and rugs out of beetle shells. Jack tried to raise his head and look out of the window. He couldn't stop the whole thing from entering his mind. How Nimeesha had screamed for her father, and Elizabeth had been wrenched from him once again. The Tribe members had surrounded him, and now he had a headache. He couldn't remember what had happened after that, everything had gone black. Now he was sitting on the floor of the tree house, tied up with rope. He heard a scrambling, and tried to move to the edge of the room.

"Jack!" a whispered voice reached Jack's ears. It was Will!

"Will, mate, how did you get here? I thought I told you to stay on the Pearl?"

Will hurried across the floor. "I couldn't just let you and Elizabeth be killed. Where is she?" he said after untying Jack.

They heard the yells of the Tribe, and drums sounded. "Well, things didn't exactly go according to plan." Jack started to explain. They slid down the rope ladder leading up the tree house, and ran across the wooden bridge.

"Oh no." Will stopped and dropped to his knees, peering down at the scene below them. Elizabeth was standing in front of a large golden table, blood staining the shining surface. She looked different. She was wearing one of the princesses tribal dresses, dark blue with a red sash tied around the waist. She had a red flower tucked behind her ears. The Tribe men pushed her forward. She sat on the table, just about to swing her legs over and lay down. Jack jumped up. "What are you doing?" Will hissed, shocked at Jack's behaviour.

"Sorry mate, you do crazy things when you're in love." Jack grabbed hold of a thick looking vine. He jumped off the bridge. The vine swung, and Jack let himself slide a little down it as he swung towards Elizabeth. She looked up, and Jack held out his hand. She grabbed it at just the right moment, and found herself in the air. She held on tight to Jack's hand as he struggled to pull her up the vine. He gave a great heave, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They landed on a wooden platform, one of the ones that were built under the tree houses. Elizabeth started climbing the rope ladder.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, wondering why on earth she would be going inside rather than try to escape.

"My clothes are in here, along with my sword, and I'm not wearing this back to the Pearl."

Jack started climbing up the ladder after her. She sternly glared at him. "Jack, I can dress myself."

Jack stopped, and pulled himself up onto the tiny 'porch' outside the door. "Well, it can be a dangerous job, maybe I should, supervise?"

He was answered by the slam of the door. He waited outside the door until it opened again. Elizabeth stood in front of him. Her hair was tied back again, aided by the black ribbon. She had torn the puffy sleeves of her shirt so she had bare arms. Her sash was tied around her shoulder and went over her waistcoat, sword back in place. Her brown trousers went down into her boots. Jack grinned, and pulled her close to him., breathing in her scent, never wanting to let her go. He looked down at her face, but she raised a finger to his lips before he could kiss her. "Jack, did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Jack's grin widened. "I meant it, love. Every word."

Elizabeth smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to hers. Jack kissed her passionately. This was greater than any treasure, and he was damned if he was going to let her get away. Elizabeth smiled into the kiss. She knew that since the day she had played Crossbones this would happen again. But, an idea struck her. She pulled away. Jack sensed her unease. "What's the matter? I thought that went quite well."

Elizabeth smiled in spite of herself. "Jack, can we trust each other enough to not trick each other?"

Jack's smile faded. They both knew they wanted each other, but could they stop tricking each other? They both put the other one in danger, and hurt each other, but they knew they couldn't do it forever, if they wanted to be together. "I honestly don't know, Lizzie."

Elizabeth lowered her eyes. "I guess we should be getting back to the Pearl."

Jack tilted her head up with his ringed finger, gazing into her deep brown eyes.

"Darlin', I said I didn't know. But I can try."

Elizabeth smiled. "Jack Sparrow, you are one of a kind." She smiled, and then jumped off the ledge and slid to the floor, down the trunk of the tree through the leaves.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow." he muttered, before jumping off himself. He could see Elizabeth ahead of him, she was walking though the trees, looking at all the things, the beautiful flowers and the birds. He quickened his pace until he was walking alongside her, his arm around her shoulders. There heard a noise like a whip cracking, and Will landed in front of them, the vine he had used to slide down to the jungle floor swaying behind him. He stood in front of them, looking at Elizabeth. Jack quickly withdrew his arm, and tucked it behind his back, and started to whistle, feigning innocence.

"Will-" Elizabeth started, but Will cut her off. His expression had softened, and Jack stopped whistling. "It's ok. I know this is what you really want." He turned to Jack. "You promise you'll look after her?"

Jack nodded. "I'll protect her like I'd protect me rum."

Elizabeth gave him a strange but warm look, knowing how much he valued his rum, but not wanting to be compared to an alcoholic drink. They heard the distant yells of the Tribe, and ran. Suddenly, the ground seemed to disappear. They were on a chute made of bamboo. Screaming and laughing, all three were swept out into a clearing. Jack cut through the leaves and they were out of the jungle. They all burst out onto the beach, laughing and out of breath. Will saw Jack look into Elizabeth's eyes, and made himself scarce. Strangely, he didn't feel angry at them anymore. He felt fine. Jack sat on the sand and wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist, pulling her down with him.

"You realise you haven't properly thanked me for rescuing you yet." he grinned. Elizabeth smiled at him. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned in and they shared a kiss, his hand stroking her cheek.

"Jack, you know that I'll trick you again. We can't help it. We can't resist." she said, amusement dancing in her eyes, her hand snaking through his long black hair, travelling upwards.

"Aye love, but some things are a lot more tempting than others. Savvy?" Jack beamed a smile of gold and silver at her.

"I know exactly what you mean." she said, leaning in again. Jack closed his eyes, and waited for the kiss, but instead felt his hat being whisked of his head. Elizabeth ran across the sand, laughing.

"Oy!" Jack yelled after her, scrambling up and running after her. "Give me back my hat!" He chased her onto the Pearl, both of them laughing, running across the deck, Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her back. But then he felt her stop, and freeze. He looked up. "Oh bugger."

**What's happening? R&R!**


	23. Ambushes and Betrayal

Holding the crew hostage with bayonets were the uniformed soldiers of Port Royal. The Commodore had finally found the Pearl. He raised his gun. "Let her go, Sparrow." Jack realised he still had his arm around her waist. He slowly let his arm drop. Elizabeth stood at the side of him.

"Elizabeth, thank heavens you're safe." James Norrington gushed.

"Commodore, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"You were kidnapped by this _pirate, _and I felt it was my duty to save you. Mr Turner co-operated rather well." James replied, noticing her lack of thanks.

Elizabeth turned to glare at a blushing Will, who stared back at her, rather sheepishly, considering he had let the Commodore's men board the ship after giving with praise to the new relationship between his best friend and pirate.

"I want to stay here James." Elizabeth said, feeling uncomfortable, and slightly outraged.

"What? Why? What possibly could this ship have to offer you?" James asked, bewildered. Then he noticed Jack behind her. He had his hand on his pistol, he was standing protectively towards Elizabeth. That could only mean one thing.

"You, and _Sparrow_?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I must say I expected this to happen, although I'd prayed it wouldn't. I'd rather hoped it wouldn't come to this." he sighed.

Elizabeth looked confused. James held up a piece of paper.

"This states that Jack Sparrow be arrested and hung for the kidnapping of the governors daughter."

"No." Elizabeth gasped. "No!"

"Yes, I'm afraid. You must come with me, or Sparrow dies."

Elizabeth's hand hovered above her sword. "Never."

"Clap her in irons, men." Two of the guards strode forwards. Jack drew his sword, and held it in front of Elizabeth.

"You wont be touching Miss Swann unless I say so. Savvy?"

The guards stopped, and looked helplessly at James for orders. The Commodore simply shrugged.

"Fine. But we will be back."

He turned to go and Jack put his sword back into his belt.

"Now!" the Commodore suddenly yelled.

The two guards sprung forward and clapped the shackles over Elizabeth's wrists.

"Jack!" she screamed.

Jack turned, but it was too late. The guards surrounded her, and he couldn't get through them. Elizabeth struggled and glared at James. He was wearing a very smug expression.

"Take her to the boat, men." he ordered the guards. They nodded and 'escorted' a screaming Elizabeth back to the Dauntless. James turned to Jack.

"You would do well not to follow us, Sparrow. You are wanted for numerous crimes in Port Royal, and poor Elizabeth would be distraught if you were to be hung."

Jack scowled. "Your concern is overwhelming."

The Commodore smiled, and boarded the ship. Jack ran to the edge of the Pearl the minute the board had been lifted. "Jack!" Elizabeth cried, before she was surrounded by guards and out of Jack's sight.

"Elizabeth." he whispered, watching them sail away.

**What will Jack do now? R&R!**


	24. The Commodore's Confusion

**As you recall, Elizabeth has been kidnapped by the Commodore. Let's see how things are going...**

Elizabeth was locked in the Commodore's cabin. She had thrown everything onto the floor, smashing whatever she could, just trying to channel her anger into something. She heard a knock at the door, and ran to the bed, just sitting down as the Commodore entered.

"Go away." Elizabeth said through gritted teeth.

Norrington walked into the room, and sat down beside her. "Elizabeth, I know that you hate me right now, but you can't possibly be serious about being with Sparrow!"

Elizabeth cast a hate-filled glare at Norrington. "I can be serious! I am not that little girl that sailed with you nine years ago on the Dauntless! I am a young woman with thoughts and feelings which clearly you disregard!"

She was standing now, fists clenched and breathing hard.

James gave her a look of sympathy and shock. "Elizabeth, that man threatened you, kidnapped you, and is no sort of man for a high class lady such as yourself."

"That man also saved my life, and intended me no harm on the kidnapping you speak of."

"But that still leaves us with the matter of the fact you are not suited to him." the Commodore replied.

"I suppose you have a better idea of who my suitor should be?" Elizabeth said indignantly.

"Indeed I do. I was going to propose to you before that scoundrel kidnapped you." James said sadly.

"You kidnapped me as well! And you locked me in your cabin." Elizabeth protested.

"Are you denying if I had done otherwise you would have escaped?" James objected angrily.

Elizabeth opened her mouth, but then closed it again, and pouted, once again sinking onto the bed.

The Commodore patted his wig and walked over behind his desk. "As I thought."

He looked over at Elizabeth, at her tanned bare arms, and her dark brown hair, cascading down her back with tendrils hanging, framing her pretty face. Clearly she had been running her hands through the chestnut waves. "Elizabeth, you are very beautiful, no doubt you could have any man, but you have held your honour. You rejected Will, and didn't lead him on, and clearly you won't consider my proposal, but to be with Sparrow you would be throwing away your entire lifetime."

Elizabeth looked outraged. "I have held my honour, but to be with Jack, I will not be sacrificing everything, merely being with a man who cares for me."

"Cares for you? He uses women, Elizabeth. Do you know how many slaps I received by asking barmaids of his whereabouts?"

Elizabeth scowled. "I'm not saying he's perfect, he's far from it. But for now, he cares for me, and if he does take a liking to a barmaid somewhere, that's his business. I am perfectly able to take care of myself."

James sighed. "Very well." He moved to the door. "I'm sorry Elizabeth." he walked out, locking the door. Elizabeth lay down on the bed, and gave the ceiling a vicious glare. "Bloody Norrington."

**R&R!**


	25. Back in Port Royal

They had arrived at Port Royal. Elizabeth had been taken to her room, and her father was overjoyed to have her back.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart, I was so worried, James assured me he'd find you but I was so scared, it's the second time that dreadful Sparrow has threatened you."

Elizabeth had shot him a weary but angry look, and been hurried into her bedroom by her maids, and now the door was being guarded.

Elizabeth was in a sulk, but after dealing with her since she was a child, her maids had persuaded her to dress in a beautiful dark green dress. White silk flowed down the front, and she wore a dark red rose in her hair, that was pinned up in a top knot.

"You look beautiful." her maid Annie had told her.

Elizabeth had merely crossed her arms and replied, "I don't care."

Annie sighed and gazed sadly at the young woman. She was still as she had always been, stubborn, feisty and determined. She was just older and more beautiful now. She was just like a caged bird, deprived of freedom, and singing a sad song.

"Elizabeth, miss, do you think that Mr. Sparrow is really the one for you? He does go through a lot of them, you know."

Elizabeth shot her a look. "That is far too bold Annie, you would do well to keep quiet."

"But miss-"

"NO! I will not be told what to do by my servant, now be quiet!"

"Miss, Elizabeth, I really think-"

Elizabeth jumped to her feet and raised her hand. "Annie, you will know your place and only talk when ordered to, or I shall have to hurt you. Do I make myself clear?"

The frightened young girl nodded, and rushed out of the room. Elizabeth sank onto the bed, trembling.

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself. Why wasn't she ready to talk about Jack? Was she even with Jack? Or were they just a fling?

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Annie burst in. "Miss Swann, they've got Jack!"

Elizabeth leapt to her feet. "What?!"

**Sorry it was so short. R&R!**


	26. Proposition, or Ultimatum?

**Haha! You're right, I do like cliffhangers, it's the only way to keep an audience! Read on...**

Elizabeth ran out of the room, and rushed down the stairs, desperately hoping she could get there in time. She found the corridor and rushed down it, holding up her skirts so she could go faster. She found the familiar oak door, and burst through it. Inside standing round a table, was James Norrington and Jack Sparrow, guarded by two soldiers.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried. She tried to reach him, but two more guards who had not been seen by Elizabeth hurried forward and grabbed her arms.

"'Ello, love." Jack grinned. His wrists were in shackles.

"Ah, Elizabeth, I anticipated you'd be joining us sooner or later." Norrington smiled, with a smug expression on his face that made Elizabeth want to hurt him. Norrington seemed to realise this, and took a step backwards.

Elizabeth struggled against the guards. She looked over at Jack. His eyes were weary, and he looked tired, but happy. James spoke. "Elizabeth, I have a proposal."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "Whatever it is, never."

"Very well. Gentlemen, take him to the gallows." James said simply.

"NO! I'll do anything!" Elizabeth screamed desperately. At hearing this, Jack widened his eyes, trying to signal to her, anything but this.

"I thought you might say that." James grinned. "So I prepared a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously. The tension in the room was unbearable. The guards had let go of her arms, and now she had them crossed over her chest.

The Commodore had a very smug look on his face. "A proposition of marriage."

"No!" Jack lunged forwards, but the guards were holding him. "Don't you think it's a bit hasty, eh, mate?" Jack tried to reason.

James, however ignored this, and stared intently at Elizabeth.

"Marry me and your precious Jack Sparrow will be spared the gallows. He will be locked up, and given a prison sentence."

Jack pulled harder, "Wait! Don't you think there should be a while to prepare such a special ceremony? Say, two weeks? Or a year? I love long engagements, don't you? Mate?" The guards were holding his arms with all their strength. "Elizabeth, love, don't do it!"

Elizabeth lowered her head. A tear rolling down her cheek. She could not bring herself to look at Jack while she announced her decision.

"Alright. But Jack is not to be harmed in any way."

The Commodore smiled delightedly. "It's settled then." He turned to the soldiers. "Take him away, men." Jack gave Elizabeth a sad look as they took him out the room.

"I'm so sorry Jack." she whispered.

The Commodore suddenly held up his hand just before they were out the door. "Wait men. I would like the infamous Jack Sparrow to see this."

He spun around and grabbed Elizabeth. He pulled her close and kissed her wildy, as if it was this moment he had been waiting for all his life. Elizabeth pushed him away, but Jack felt as if his heart was breaking in half. He was blinded by anger, and tried to lunge at James, but he was restrained by the guards. They dragged him away.

"I'll be back for you, Lizzie!" he cried.

When the door slammed shut, Elizabeth wiped her mouth her mouth with the back of her hand, and glared at James.

"You did that on purpose, you wretch!" She went to hit him.

"Ah, but you don't want to be hitting your future husband do you?" Norrington asked.

Elizabeth was furious. "YES!"

James just smiled and moved back. "Let me rephrase, you don't want to be hitting your future husband who has the very warrant to arrest and hang Jack Sparrow, do you?"

She hit out at him, tears streaming down her face ."I hate you! I hate you!"

The Commodore was slightly concerned. He grabbed hold of her wrists and twisted them behind her back, making sure he was still facing her. He looked into her eyes.

"I am marrying you only to save Jack." she spat, her eyes still spilling tears.

"I know that Elizabeth, but you will have to pretend that you love me or I'll take it back."

"You're a monster." Elizabeth sobbed.

James let go of her arms, and she fled from the room.

**Now what's going to happen? R&R!**


	27. Corsets and Canines

**Hello again! If you liked any of the chapters so far, and haven't already reviewed, please do! Thankyou!**

Jack sat in the familiar cells of Port Royal. _It wasn't supposed to be this way_, he thought to himself miserably. He remembered how he had crept along the bridges, fine up until he had bumped into Gillette, who had sounded the alarm as soon as he had spotted him.

_Damn Gillette. _And now he was stuck down here in a cold cell whilst his Lizzie was marrying Norrington. Oh bugger-_she was marrying Norrington! _Jack opened his eyes wide. He could picture her shocked face as Norrington had pulled her into a kiss. He shook the bars, then spotted a familiar figure in the doorway. "Here doggy…"

Elizabeth had been crying in her chamber when the terrible news arrived with Annie, her maid. "Miss, Norrington says the wedding is already arranged, and it is commencing now. He says to get ready. You're so lucky miss, if it's not too bold to say."

Norrington was adjusting his wig, as Gillette entered the room. "The vicar says he's ready, Commodore."

Norrington smiled. "Excellent."

Elizabeth gasped as her maids pulled the ribbons on her corset. Norrington had intended everything to be to _his_ liking, and he said that corsets were ladylike. Elizabeth fought back tears as she slipped on a long white dress with gold stitching all the way up the front. The skirt was huge, and the veil was long enough to reach her ankles. She put on her white slipper shoes, silk, and sat down quietly as her maids powdered her face. They drew a pale pink lipstick on her lips, but they decided not to do her eyelashes as she was near tears. Annie was curious. "If you love the Commodore, why are you so upset?"

Elizabeth sniffed and took a deep breath. "I'm just nervous."

Annie smiled. "Oh, well, miss, it will all be over soon."

**Poor Lizzie! R&R! (and please forward to other Sparrabeth fans.)**


	28. The Wedding

**Thanks so much for all your reviews so far! They are very helpful.**

They stood together in the small church, Elizabeth with tears dripping down her face, and the Commodore looking extremely proud of himself. He had finally done it.

"Do you, James Charles Norrington take Elizabeth Harmony Swann to be your lawful wedded wife?"

_It was happening._

"I do."

_Time was running out._

"And do you, Elizabeth Harmony Swann, take James Charles Norrington to be your lawful wedded husband?"

_It was almost over…_

"I-

"I don't think she does, mate."

Elizabeth whirled around. "Jack?" There he was, in the doorway, his kohl rimmed eyes looking straight into her glistening brown ones.

"Jack!"

Elizabeth tried to run towards him, but Norrington wasn't going to give up that easily. He grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and drew his sword across her neck. Elizabeth took a deep breath. Jack just grinned.

"Go ahead mate. Cut her throat. But something tells me you won't."

Norrington gave Jack a hate-filled glare. Elizabeth sensed his distraction and lifted up her skirts a little. Then she stamped hard on Norrington's foot with a sharp stiletto heel. Norrington dropped the sword, and Elizabeth ran to Jack, who stood in front of her protectively. He had almost been too late. But now she was safe. She was his.

"Not again, Sparrow."

Jack felt the cold blade against his stomach.

"First Turner, and now you. I'm not letting her go again."

Jack drew his own sword. "Don't forget mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Norrington smirked. "I am cursed to remember that name."

They lunged at each other, as the priest fled from the building. Elizabeth watched in horror as they circled round the aisle, clashing swords together, the metallic clang from the impact echoing around the small church.

"Why must every man who meets her fall in love with her?" Norrington gasped, panting whilst defending himself with his sword from Jack's blows.

Jack smiled, flashing gold at the Commodore. "Don't know mate. Just bad luck. For you."

They clashed the swords together again. Elizabeth ran up behind James.

"Stop it!" she shrieked.

Norrington elbowed her fiercely. Jack slashed his sword through the air, almost making contact with Norrington's neck, but stopping as he saw Elizabeth slump to the floor. Norrington saw this as the opportune moment, and hit Jack's sword out of his hand. He grabbed them both, and put them in a V shape around Jack's neck.

"I've finally defeated you, Sparrow."

Jack gave a nervous smile.

"I know you may kill me before I say this, but poor Miss Elizabeth looks a little worse for wear over there."

Norrington gave Jack a suspicious look, before slowly releasing the swords and turning around. Jack hit him over the head with a big bible that sat on the altar.

"Handy, that." he said, looking impressively at the book.

Then he bent down to inspect Elizabeth. She wasn't breathing. He had an idea, and pulled down the top of her wedding dress. She was wearing a corset.

"Bloody Norrington." he muttered.

He pulled out his knife, and cut down the strings. He pulled it off, and tossed it across the floor. But she still wasn't breathing. Jack started to panic.

"Bloody hell, how do I do this?" he muttered nervously.

He lowered his face carefully and touched his mouth to hers. He breathed in a little, before her eyes fluttered open, and she gently but quickly pulled his head down a little more and kissed him properly. Jack grinned into the kiss. He pulled his head up and looked into her eyes.

"You tricked me. And Norrington."

Elizabeth smiled cheekily. "Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind."

"Ah, yes, but kind to whom?" Jack asked, pulling her to her feet.

Elizabeth stood up. "Me, of course. Come on, I want to find my clothes."

"It's too late for that love, we can get you some more on the Pearl." Jack said , trying to get her to move.

Elizabeth sighed, and wriggled out of her wedding dress,much to Jack's delight.

"You realise that is the exact dress you had on after I saved you."

Elizabeth looked down at her white thin dress she wore under her more extravagant ones.

"And threatened me." she reminded him.

"Aye." Jack grinned.

He took hold of her hand and pulled her out of the church, leaving Norrington laying on the floor.

**What'll happen now? R&R!**


	29. Truly Trustworthy?

Elizabeth emerged from her cabin in pirate clothes, slightly different. She had managed to grab her boots, but everything else was in her room. She had a different waistcoat, slightly darker and reddish brown. She had torn the sleeves off her new shirt as well, but left her hair down. She walked slowly across the deck, and felt a hand slide around her waist. She smiled and turned around. Jack stood in front of her, grinning.

"It seems we have no business left in Port Royal." he said.

"What about Will?" Elizabeth asked, feeling a little guilty.

"He wants to stay here, as it seems. He's happy a blacksmith." Jack answered.

"That's good, I want him to be happy." Elizabeth smiled.

"What about me?" Jack asked, lowering his voice and wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist properly.

"What _about _you?" Elizabeth teased.

"I think you should concentrate on making _me _happy, don't you?" Jack asked.

"And how do I do that?" Elizabeth said in a low voice, looking up into Jack's eyes.

"Oh, I can think of at least one way." Jack grinned.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked.Jack gave a small laugh, and kissed her.

"Oh, are you busy, then Cap'n?"

Jack sighed. "What is it Gibbs?"

Mr Gibbs looked nervous. "We're ready to go Cap'n."

"Excellent, set sail for Tortuga. And if you don't mind, I'd like a moment with Miss Swann."

Mr Gibbs nodded. "Aye Cap'n."

Jack turned to Elizabeth. "Miss Swann, a moment in my cabin."

Elizabeth turned to go, but Jack put his hand on her arm. She turned round to face him. Jack gave her a grin, and swept her up into his arms. She shrieked and laughed, and Jack carried her into his cabin. Mr Gibbs started to bark orders at the crew as the door slammed shut. Jack let her feet touch the floor as they got in. They stood in the centre of the floor, staring into each other's eyes.

"Jack, I can trust you can't I?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack grinned. "Of course, love."

Elizabeth took a step closer to him. "Good."

She brushed her lips against Jack's, but he couldn't take the tension, and pulled her towards him. He kissed her passionately with his eyes closed, his hand running through her hair. She had her eyes closed as well, melting into the kiss, mouth slightly open. She had one hand on his cheek.

"I love you Jack." she sighed.

Jack smiled down at her, and tilted her head up. "Love, now you're with me, you can have anything you want. So what'll it be?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Anything?"

Jack flashed a mouthful of gold and silver at her. "Anything."

Elizabeth stood on tiptoe, her mouth less than an inch from him. She reached her arm around Jack's head and stroked his hair. Her hand crept upwards as she smiled at him. "I think I want…" Her hand found it's target. "Your hat!" She snatched it off his head and ran out of the cabin. "You have a lot to learn, Jack Sparrow!" she sang as she darted out the door. Jack got ready to run.

"Captain!" he shouted. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow!"

**R&R!**


	30. Farewell

**And so here is the final chapter. Be sure to read the sequel, I've already updated one chapter of it!**

It was night, and Jack and his crew were in Tortuga. Jack had been approached by one barmaid, but had had to make it clear he wasn't interested when he felt Elizabeth's sword jabbing his back. He had turned to face her, and the fire in her eyes. She had started to protest, but Jack had grabbed her and kissed her forcefully in front of everyone, so she had a smile on her face when he let her down. He was drinking rum at the bar now, chatting happily to Gibbs. Elizabeth was skulking around outside. Walking quietly across the dock, she was stopped by a gang of drunks. "

What you doin' 'ere eh, missy?" one of them slurred. "Just passing." she replied.

They started to step forward. "ah, Missy, let me have a pass at you."

"You do know they're giving away free rum at the bar?" she asked innocently.

The men stopped, looked at each other, and raced down to the bar, shouting and yelling. Elizabeth smirked, and carried on walking. She stopped opposite a large ship with dark green sails.

"Perfect." she muttered. Anamaria appeared beside her, bottle of rum in hand.

"This the one?" she asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded.

"Get them." she demanded.

Anamaria smiled. "You are one hell of a lady, Lizzie."

Elizabeth laughed. "Jack says the same thing."

Anamaria laughed. Elizabeth handed her the gun. "You know what to do?"

Anamaria nodded. "Aye."

Elizabeth turned her gaze back to the ship. "Good."

Anamaria nodded slightly and turned back to the bar.

Jack was laughing and joking with his crew when he realised something. Tortuga was always busy, but tonight something felt, different. He could see his crew, but not Elizabeth and Tortuga was dangerous for a lady. He recognised were the insanely drunk regulars who would sell their soul for a bottle of rum. But the slightly more sober of them were not there. The barmaids were still scurrying back and forth, toppling over after being smacked on the behind by the more aggressive of the men, but he could not see his crew. He suddenly saw a dark shape walking fast past the window. Two familiar shapes followed it. Jack leapt to his feet. "What be the matter Cap'n?" Mr Gibbs asked, alarmed at Jack's strange behaviour.

"Mr Gibbs, a few of the strongest and cunning men are nowhere to be seen, and Anamaria and Elizabeth are nowhere to be seen. Let's get out of here."

Jack strode out of the bar, slamming the door as Gibbs got up and hurried after him. Jack burst out into the fresh air, looking around for and Elizabeth. Suddenly, he saw a ship being boarded. A long wide plank was attached to the side, and he saw Elizabeth walking up it. She was wearing a pirate's hat. Anamaria was walking next to her, and on the other side of Elizabeth there was a man. He had blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and an earring in one ear. That was enough to make Jack suspicious.

"Oi! 'Lizabeth!" Jack shouted, waving at her. Elizabeth froze. She hadn't expected Jack to see her leaving. She turned around as calmly as she could.

"Yes Jack?"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he yelled up to her.

"I'm leaving." she called back.

"You're leaving me?" Jack asked, bewildered. "What did I do?"

"No! I'm not leaving you, but-"

"This is another trick isn't it?" Jack said loudly, starting to walk up to the ramp.

Elizabeth started to back away. "No! This is not a trick. But-"

"Come off it Lizzie." Jack accused. "And who's that?" He pointed to the man.

"A member of my crew." Elizabeth replied.

"_Your_ crew? You couldn't captain a ship, you're a governors daughter!" Jack laughed.

Elizabeth blushed demurely. "I am not just a governors daughter, I am a lady of the sea!" she yelled angrily.

"What a load of, ahem, as I recall, you are now my lady. The sea can wait me darlin' I can't."

"I am not waiting, nor is the sea." Elizabeth called, standing on the deck.

"You are tricking me again, love, you can't deny that."

"I can and I will."

"Get out of the ship Elizabeth."

"No!"

"I'll come up there and get you myself."

Elizabeth nodded to two men who dropped the ramp.

"Ah. You get down out of that ship and onto this dock right now!" Jack was running out of ideas.

"You'll have to catch me." Elizabeth teased, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Love, the Black Pearl is the fastest ship in the ocean."

"Yes, but I doubt you'll catch up with us, Jack. Because I have had a little fun. Like slashing your sails."

Jack turned to see his black sails fluttering in tatters.

"Lass, you'll have to do better than that, I can patch them up."

"Oh really?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "I would imagine the grand Captain Jack Sparrow would get one of his crew to do it."

"Lizzie, I shall be the one doing it."

"Is that so?"

"Aye, but first you have to tell me why you're going."

Elizabeth sighed. "You are right in a way, Captain Sparrow, this is another trick. But it is also a test. If you can find me, and I shall make it difficult, than it proves you love me."

Jack thought for a moment. "And if I don't?"

"The Commodore is still searching for you, and I dare say also me. I could, just maybe, accept his proposal, and then there would be no guarantee that you will receive only a prison sentence."

Jack gulped. "Oh."

"You'd better find a ship, Captain Sparrow. And hurry!"

"Why should I hurry?" Jack called as they started to sail away.

"Because, Captain Jack Sparrow, you have only five members of your crew!" Elizabeth shouted, and disappeared from view.

Jack looked at Mr Gibbs. "Mr Gibbs, we need to get a crew together."

**THE END**

**R&R!! Thankyou for reading!!**


End file.
